


Just Call My Name

by ssho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, actually it's basically just kagehina being dumb, but don't know they are, slight angst, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssho/pseuds/ssho
Summary: “Sh…Sh…Sh…Sh,” He began slowly.“Shou…,” Hinata prompted.“I’m getting there!” Kageyama snapped. “It’s not easy changing the way you call someone!”“It’s not that hard. It’s just a name.”





	Just Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](http://seiyuuslittleforest.tumblr.com/post/134558084940/ultracoolgirl92-what-might-be-happen-when-hinata) a long time ago and I thought "THAT IS A BRILLIANT FIC IDEA." ...So I did it...yeah. (I'm sure someone has already done this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

_Toss, catch. Toss, catch. Toss, catch._

Over and over, Kageyama went through the motions of setting his volleyball as he lied in his bed. Volley the ball up, then catch it in his fingers only to push it back up towards the air. It was the only way to keep him occupied and off his feet.

The team had returned from their training camp yesterday and were on strict orders to rest today. Ukai-san had made it clear that if they practiced even for a little bit, he would bench them so quickly they wouldn’t even have enough time to make an excuse. It wasn’t like Ukai-san could find out if they practiced in secret, but Kageyama didn’t want to take any chances; there was too much at stake to even consider the risk. And so here he was, stuck in his room with nothing to do. These were the times that he wished he had more hobbies than volleyball. But then again, they almost never happened because volleyball was so much fun. Why would he need anything else?  

For whatever reason, Hinata thought it would be a good idea to keep each other company. _‘I watch you and you watch me. You don’t want sit the next game, do you?”_ Hinata had said. Which was a valid point, there was no way he was going to be benched for such a simple reason, but it wasn’t like they were doing anything together. Hinata was comfortable enough on the floor flipping through an old volleyball magazine while Kageyama tossed his volleyball. Neither one said anything, making the sounds of the turning pages and volleyball hitting his fingertips echo in the room. With the way things were, Kageyama was surprised he even agreed to Hinata’s proposal in the first place.

Well, maybe not completely surprised. Kageyama wasn’t a stranger to the fact that he enjoyed Hinata’s company. As Tanaka-san had put it, he and Hinata were ‘on the same wave length’. Which wasn’t a bad thing at all; it was comfortable to be with someone who loved volleyball just as much as he did. However, somewhere along the way, something had changed.

The first thing Kageyama noticed was when Hinata would call him for lunch. He remembered that when he fell asleep in class during middle school, no one could shake him awake. Only the growling of his stomach was strong enough of a stimulus and he thought it would stay that way. And yet, the loud and bright sound of Hinata’s voice shouting his name never failed to wake him up. Nowadays, Kageyama didn’t even fall asleep and just sat in wait for Hinata to come get him. When did that start to happen? He couldn’t tell.

The second thing Kageyama noticed was their races to the gym for morning practice. Nothing in particular about them had change but rather the way he thought about them, how he expected them. He realized he and Hinata would meet up around the same house each morning, the one with the blue roof and a cherry blossom tree in the yard. When the tree was in view, Kageyama would count to five in his head. On five, faint quick footsteps could be heard from behind, followed by a long and loud scream as Hinata came running around the corner. There was even that one time when he counted to five but he couldn’t hear Hinata and instead found himself disappointed, only to perk up when Hinata’s shouting came a few minutes later as Hinata charged right by him. A small smile had spread onto his face before he chased after Hinata.

That one race also revealed the biggest change Kageyama noticed, and that was how he didn’t mind it when he lost to Hinata. That morning, Hinata had beat him to the gym, but only by a split second. Kageyama hunched over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. _‘Ha…Ha…This is my win, Kageyama!’_ Hinata had said through huffs and puffs. Irritation coursed through Kageyama as he whipped his head up to say he only lost because Hinata had an unfair headstart, but the feeling was washed away when he saw how happy Hinata looked. It was different than the smile Hinata wore when Kageyama sent him a toss or when he successfully earned a point in a game. This one felt softer, like he was glowing rather than shining. It made Kageyama’s chest feel funny, but at the same time he could only think about how he wanted Hinata to smile like that again.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice rang suddenly from the floor of Kayagema’s room.

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you call me by my given name?”

“Eh?” Kageyama whipped his head to face Hinata, startled by the sudden question. He was so caught off guard, he forgot he had just tossed up his volleyball but was quickly reminded when he felt the ball smack his face on its descent. “Ow!”

“You okay, Kageyama?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kageyama answered as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his cheek. “Just now, what did you say?”

“I asked you why you don’t call me by my given name.”

“Why?”

Hinata shrugged. “I just thought it’d be nice.”

“But no one calls you by your first name.”

“My middle school friends did…actually, only Kouji did. Izumin called me Shou-chan, but same thing. Kenma does too.”

“I meant on the volleyball team.”

“They were on a volleyball team! And Kenma’s the setter for Nekoma!”

“ _Our_ volleyball team.”

“Nishinoya-san does.”

“That’s one person. Sawamura-san doesn’t, Tanaka-san doesn’t, Tsukishima doesn’t. A—”

“But I’m not asking them. I’m asking you.”

“Well…you don’t call me by my given name either!”

“Does that mean I can?”

“Huh?” Kageyama wasn’t sure how to answer that. He had only made that remark to divert the situation. “You…I mean…w-well sure, i-i-if you want, but—”

“But if I use your given name, then you have to use mine too.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s only fair. I’m the one who wanted you to use it in the first place.”

“…”

“Come on, Kageyama. Just once at least? Please?”

Kageyama still didn’t want to do it. But… “You’re not going to stop asking until I agree to this, are you?” Hinata vigorously shook his head causing Kageyama to sigh in defeat. “Alright, let’s just get this over with.” He shifted over on the bed to make room for Hinata.

Hinata perked up and took the spot Kageyama left, crossing his legs and facing Kageyama head on. Kageyama followed suit as Hinata waited for him, fidgeting impatiently.

“This is just once so stop asking okay? I’m not going to keep doing it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

“I mean it! Don’t keep asking, okay?”

“Stop stalling, Kageyama.”

“Shut up! I need to prepare myself first,” Kageyama snapped.

Hinata held his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay. Take your time.”

Kageyama took a deep breath. He wasn’t lying when he said he needed to prepare himself. For some reason, he felt incredibly nervous. He had never felt this way before, not even when playing a match. “Sh…Sh…Sh…Sh,” He began slowly.

“Sho…,” Hinata prompted.

“I’m getting there!” Kageyama snapped. “It’s not easy changing the way you call someone!”

“It’s not that hard. It’s just a name.”

“Oh yeah? Then you try it.”

“Fine. Tobio.”

Kageyama couldn’t fight the blush that crept onto his face. “H-how can you say that so easily?”

“Like I said, it’s just a name. There’s no need to get so worked up over it…wait, are you blushing?”

“Shut up!”

“What are you getting all shy for?”

“B-be…,” _Because no one’s used my given name besides my family._ There was no way in _hell_ he would ever tell Hinata that. “Because I’m not used to it! It just startled me, Stupid Hinata!”

“Stop calling me stupid!”

“You already have people who use your given name! You don’t need me to do it!”

“But I want you to do it! If it’s not you...,” Hinata trailed off.

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. “If it’s not me?”

Hinata waved his hand dismissively. “Never mind that. It doesn’t really matter. Just say my name. You already said you would.”

“N-no!”

“Why not?” Hinata stubbornly asked.

“‘Cause I don’t want to!” Kageyama replied just as stubbornly.

“That’s not a real reason Kageyama!”

“You’re not even giving _me_ a reason to do it in the first place!”

“‘Cause I don’t have to give you my reason!”

“Then I don’t have to do it either!”

Hinata sighed. “Fine. If you call me by my given name, I’ll tell you the reason why.”

“How’s that fair?”

“What? You wanted a reason and I’m giving it to you!”

“ _After_ I say it. How does that even make sense?”

“Why are you so difficult?”

“Why are _you_ so stupid?”

“Stop calling me stupid!” Hinata shouted before lunging at Kageyama. The force of his tackle made them roll off the bed and onto the floor where they continued to wrestle. Hinata threw his fists at Kageyama’s chest as Kageyama grabbed at Hinata’s shirt and hair. Kageyama shoved Hinata off him only for Hinata to jump right back in. It might’ve escalated into something serious had Kageyama’s mother not barged in and stopped them when she heard the noise from downstairs.

“I think you two have had quite enough fun for one day,” She said once she finally broke them apart. “Tobio, you can come down for dinner once you’ve settled down and Hinata-kun, you should go home before it gets too dark.” And with that, she left them alone in Kageyama’s room again.

Neither Kageyama nor Hinata would look at each other. The anger and frustration clearly written on their faces as they tried to calm down. Kageyama clenched his fists tighter. Why should he apologize when Hinata was the one who attacked him first? He’s not the one at fault here, so he shouldn’t have to say sorry to that idiot.

“Could’ve just said my name…,” Hinata mumbled.

Kageyama turned his head to snap at Hinata once more, but lost the words when he saw how defeated Hinata looked. Hinata had brought his knees close to his chest and rested his folded arms on top of them. There was no sign of the rage on his face from before, just…disappointment?

“…Why do you want me to say your name so badly?” Kageyama quietly asked. Hinata didn’t answer or look Kageyama’s way, giving no indication that he even was listening to Kageyama. The silence grew thick as Kageyama waited for an answer.

“…ners.”

“What?”

“We’re partners,” Hinata said a little louder.

“We’ve been partners for a while now,” Kageyama replied confusedly.

“So have the Grand king and Seijou’s ace. So have Kenma and Nekoma’s captain. Even Bokuto-san has a different way of calling Akaashi-san. I thought we were getting closer, but it still felt like something was missing. So I thought if we were more like them, maybe we could find it. They all seem to have some sort of special bond with each other and I thought...it’d be nice if we had one too…,” Hinata’s voice became really soft by the end of his sentence, his face hidden from Kageyama.

Kageyama didn’t know what to say. Hinata had acted like it was no big deal before so he had no idea that this meant a lot to him. But before he could think of something, Hinata was already standing up and slinging his bag over his head.

Hinata walked across the room in silence and opened the door. But just before he walked away, he turned his head back to Kageyama. “Actually, that’s only half of it. ‘ _It’d make me really happy if Kageyama called me by my first name,’_ Was what I was thinking.” His face contorted into a small, sad smile before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

  _The next day at practice…_

“Kageyama, did you and Hinata have a fight?”

Kageyama turned towards the sound of the voice. “What do you mean Sugawara-san?”

Sugawara rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know. But isn’t Hinata kind of…avoiding you?”

“Is he?”

“Well he hasn’t asked for a toss today, which is already weird in and of itself. But today we have free practice so I thought you two would’ve wanted to work on more attacks together or something.”

Kageyama had thought so too, but Hinata seemed more interested in receiving practice with Nishinoya-san and Tsukishima. Kageyama watched as Hinata dove for a receive, only to be disappointed when the ball went straight into the net. At that moment, Hinata’s sad smile flashed into Kageyama’s mind. It had been haunting him ever since Hinata went home yesterday, and Kageyama had found himself thinking about how to make it stop. Well, actually he knew what he could do…but his hands had trembled at the thought.  

Kageyama gripped the volleyball in his hands tightly to stop them from shaking and took a deep breath to calm the racing of his heart. “…Shouyou,” Kageyama said.

Hinata whipped his head over to face Kageyama, eyes wide in shock. In fact, everyone in the gym was staring at Kageyama. All in a mixture of surprise and confusion as a hush came over the team. “…Say it again,” Hinata replied.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama repeated, a little louder.

“One more.”

“Shouyou.”

“One more.”

“Shouyou.”

“One more!”

“Shouyou!” Kageyama shouted.

Hinata couldn’t contain his energy any longer and burst with joy, throwing his arms up in victory as he jumped up high. “Yay! You used my name!”

There it was again. That warm, gentle smile that made Kageyama’s chest feel funny. Kageyama wasn’t sure before, but he was positive now that he really liked this feeling. He couldn’t fight the grin that made its way onto his face.

“Oi, oi, oi! What’s this? Kageyama is on first name basis now?” Nishinoya said.

“And he didn’t include us? How cold. I feel so hurt as your senpai,” Tanaka chimed in.

Kageyama felt his cheeks grow hot as his upperclassmen continued to tease him until he felt a hand thump him on the back. “Don’t mind them, Kageyama. I’m just glad you were finally able to say it.”

“ _Finally?_ What? Are you two a pair of newlyweds or something?” Tsukishima teased.

Complete silence fell upon the two of them as they turned towards Tsukishima. They blinked a couple of times in unison before what Tsukishima said really set in and suddenly their faces were as bright as fire trucks.

“W-w-w-w-w-w-w-why would you say something like that?!?” Hinata screeched.

“O-o-of course we’re not newlyweds, Tsukishima you bastard!” Kageyama added.

“It was just an innocent question.” Tsukishima raised a hand to cover his mouth. “Pfft. You’re even blushing and acting just like how newlyweds would.”

Yamaguchi snickered as well. “Nice one, Tsukki.” At this point, the other team members couldn’t contain their laughter and joined in as well.

Hinata’s franticness only increased as the number of people giggling grew. “Th-th-th-this is all your fault, Kageyama!”

“What? You were the one who wanted me to use your given name, stupid!” Kageyama argued!

“But why did you do it now?!?!?”

“You’re the one who said I finally did it! Why did you have to say it like that?!”

“But we’re not married!!”

“I didn’t say that Stupid Hinata!!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my [tumblr](https://ssho25.tumblr.com/) is always open to chat!


End file.
